The Boy and the Bird
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: The Black Raven, the very symbol of death troubles Misthallery. While many fear it, even hate it, there is one who does not. He only wishes to speak to the bird. What happens when he is allowed to? What will arise from his actions? Slight Luke x Crow. AU. Ignore crappy title...


The Black Raven, the one known as death. The citizens of Misthallery fear the name, even the thought of the creature brings a slight chill down their spine. The name given to the creature was based on its appearance, looking that of a humanized bird, a raven to be exact. The Raven is said to appear to those who are expected to die, or will die unexpectedly in the near future. After seeing it appear, the unlucky victim does die, as predicted, and once again the Raven is always there when they pass.

What is the Black Raven exactly? No one knows, though, rumors have been going around that say the Black Raven isn't exactly a creature, but rather a human in disguise. Other rumors say it's a sort of Shinigami, a grim reaper, hiding its bony, skeleton face. The various other rumors all deal with the Raven being some sort of person, or mythical being, in hiding or just trying to cover its face while taking revenge on humans for some unknown reason (as the rumors do vary so do the reasons).

The most recent victim of The Black Raven was Evan Barde, Arianna and Tony Barde's father. A great man who was in charge of Misthallery, though after having the Raven appear to him one night, he became highly paranoid. He thought everyone was after him, even his own children. This eventually led to his suicide, as he jumped off a nearby cliff. The Raven was seen at the time, supposedly watching him fall to his death.

His children were devastated by this, and since then they have been on the look out for the Black Raven. Arianna and Tony had managed to gather up the children of Misthallery, believing they could stop the creature before it could strike again. The children all agreed with this, not wanting to have their parents or someone they cared about die.

All except one.

A young boy, one from a wealthy family in Misthallery, had refused to team up with the others against the Black Raven. His name was Luke Triton, a nice young lad, who even though was a great friend of Arianna's, could not bring himself to fight off the Raven.

"If you don't help us, the same thing might happen to your parents, Luke!" Tony practically shouted at him, tears filling his eyes. "We saw what that…that creature did to our father! We don't want this to happen anyone else!"

"I know what the Black Raven is capable of, Tony, but…I don't want to actually fight against it. Violence can't be the right way. Maybe we can talk to it somehow," Luke said, trying to remain calm though he knew how hurt Tony was about this subject.

"That evil creature can't be talked to. It always appears and then runs off!" Tony sniffles. "Fine then…you'll join us eventually…once you lose one of your parents, you'll understand!" He walked off, trying to hide the tears that begin falling as he spoke those last words, not intending to really mean what he said.

Luke cringed at the thought of losing his parents. He loved them dearly and would not ever think of losing them to some…bird like creature. Luke did not want to use violence, like he said; he wanted to somehow talk to the Raven. He sighed, as the only way he'd be able to talk to the Raven was if the bird approached him. Which would mean he would be close to death.

The boy tried to desperately think of another way to talk to the Raven, but he couldn't count on the rumors of Misthallery as reliable. He had found out some of the sources from which the rumors stemmed from and knew they were false.

Later that night, Luke could not fall asleep as he had had a nightmare about losing his parents to the Raven after talking with Tony. He decided he would sneak out of the house to get some fresh air. Luke silently made his way out, avoiding Doland as he did, and began walking around his home, following the path leading into town.

It was a nice night out for a walk, the moon was shining through a few clouds and it wasn't too foggy. Luke smiled to himself, as he was able to enjoy the scenery at this time of night. It was different from the usual daytime hustle and had a kind of calming air to it.

Suddenly, Luke felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around warily; having the feeling that someone was watching him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he took in deep breaths and tried to keep calm. He focused on looking ahead of him, and thinking maybe it was time he'd start heading back home.

Luke shook his head. He shouldn't go home, not just yet. If he went back to soon, he'd have that nightmare again. Holding himself, he ventured throughout the small town, still aware of the unknown presence keeping a watch on him.

"Alright, show yourself! Whoever you are!" Luke called out, not to loud as to wake the sleeping residents. He quickly glanced around, waiting for the person to appear, he gasped in surprise when he saw a tall dark shadow appear through the fog.

"It can't be…the Black Raven…" He said unable to believe what he was seeing. Luke couldn't move due to the fear running through him. Even though he wanted to just talk to the creature, he still feared what it could do, or rather what it meant.

The Black Raven emerged from the fog, walking straight up to Luke, pointing directly at him, right at his chest where his heart is. The bird's head turned quickly, looking to the left as if it heard a distant noise. He jumped back, away from Luke and began to run off, away from where he had turned to look.

Luke turned his head to where the bird had, and it took him a while to process the fact that the Raven was getting away from him. _No. This could be my only chance to speak with it! I shouldn't be so scared of this creature! It's never truly harmed anyone!_

With his mind made up and the fear shaken out of him, Luke began to chase after the Black Raven. It was difficult to see the Raven through the fog, but he did his best to keep an eye on him. A few times, Luke could have sworn he saw multiple Black Ravens running through the fog, but he figured it was only his mind playing tricks on him. He continued to follow after the bird, all the way up to the Black Market.

_The Black Market…? What would the Black Raven be doing here? This place is deserted most of the time as hardly any one ever comes here after the incident a few years ago. Is this where the Raven hides, no, lives? Could the rumor that the Raven is a human be true…?_

Just as Luke was about to get close enough to actually see the Black Raven, it vanished into thin air, dissolving as if it were some type of specter. Luke looked around, puzzled by how it could just disappear so quickly. He stepped forward to where the Raven was last at, tapping his foot as he began to think of the possibilities of how it managed to just disappear.

"Huh?" Luke looked down; noticing the sound of his tapping foot was slightly off. It didn't sound like the normal concrete noise it would have normally made. He noticed that the ground was slightly off, as if it had been altered.

A puzzle was given to him as a challenge to see if he would be able to open this secret entrance. Solving it quickly with his wit, Luke was able to find the handle to the trap door hidden right underneath him. Cautiously he entered through it, trying to see through the dark underpass, that seemed to lead deeper and deeper into a dark abyss.

As Luke ventured deeper into this darkness, he felt that sense of being watched placed on him again. This time, he wasn't frightened, he knew it was the Black Raven; no one else could possibly be here.

"I know you're here, Black Raven!" He called out, his voice echoing. "Please, come out! I wish to speak with you!"

He waited for a response, or rather waited for the bird to appear. Without any type of response or signal, Luke started to worry, but stood determined. He would not leave until he had a word with the Raven.

"Why do you wish to speak with me?" A voice echoed throughout the open underground area. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a male, not too much older then Luke.

"Come out and talk to me, Black Raven," Luke spoke, ignoring his question as he looked around, trying to determine where it might be. He was a bit surprised at how young the bird sounded. There was a long pause before he got another response.

"Your fate is sealed. I cannot change it," The Black Raven answered as he appeared before Luke. "Leave. Now."

Luke shook his head, looking straight at the creature's eyes. "No. I didn't come to talk about my…" He paused unable to speak for a moment. He had forgotten that seeing the bird meant he was going to die soon. "I just want to talk to you."

The Black Raven didn't respond. He silently stood there, examining the boy in front of him.

"…Why would you talk to me? I am merely a messenger. I have no business with people who are to die," The Raven responded, turning away from Luke.

"No. I won't leave until I can talk to you…and if you let me go now, I'll inform the other children where your little hideout is!"

The Raven chuckled at his threat.

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing. You dislike violence. Don't be so surprised on how I know this information. I know everything about everyone in this town, Luke."

Luke shuddered as he spoke his name.

"Then if you know about me, you know I won't leave here until I've properly spoken with you," Luke responded while trying to look defiant at the bird.

"Very well," The Raven reluctantly answered while turning to him. "Have your way. Just do not question your demise. It is inevitable."

"I didn't come to talk about that. I want to know…who or what are you?" Luke looked up curiously at the Raven.

The Black Raven spread out his arms, looking almost like wings. "I am the Black Raven! This town knows me as many things. Which do you believe? Which is true? Is anything they say about me true at all? I leave that up to you."

"This puzzle is too difficult…I don't have enough information, but I do believe you are just someone in disguise. What or who, I don't quite know…" Luke answered as his thoughts were filled with everything he knew about the bird.

The Black Raven walked up to Luke, standing right before him. "The answer you seek may be given to you. If you decide to return tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, but before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain run through his head. Unable to bear the pain, Luke fell to the ground unconscious, the last thing he saw as his vision left him, was the shadow of a boy over him.

Luke awoke with a start. He gasped in a breath as he looked to see his surroundings. He was back in his own bedroom, not underneath the Black Market where the Raven was.

"Was it…a dream…?" Luke questioned as he put a hand to his head. Then he noticed he was clenching onto something. Luke looked down at his hand, opening it to reveal a small medallion in his palm. "It wasn't a dream…it has the Raven on it."

Upon closer examination of the medallion, it did have an image of the Black Raven on one side. Luke smiled to himself as he believed that maybe the bird had decided to trust him, though he frowned at the other thought. Since the bird did appear to him...he was going to die soon.

"Luke, are you in there?" His father knocked on his door. Quickly, Luke hid the medallion under his pillow, not wanting him or anyone in this house to see it if they entered his room.

"I'm here, dad!" Luke spoke as he moved to the side of the bed, his feet dangling unable to reach the floor. His father, Clark Triton, walked in, sighing in relief as he saw his son.

"Doland told me you had disappeared at night. I was worried something might have happened to you, Luke," He said as he walked up to him, sitting down on his bed next to him.

"Oh, I just went outside to get some fresh air…I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you or mom…I came back though," He answered looking down. He didn't like to hide things from his parents, but he was telling the truth.

"Well, next time you can inform anyone in the household. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my work," Clark said as he gently pet Luke before standing up and leaving.

Once his father closed his door and the way out, Luke grabbed the medallion from under his pillow, making sure it was still there. He let out a soft sigh as he held it back in his hand.

_Maybe he's just lonely…or misunderstood. Am I his first friend now? No, I can't be if I'm…well, I can be his friend for a while at least. If I go see him now, I should ask why or how he knows about the whole death thing._

Later that day, after being bothered again to join up with the other children, Luke quickly made his way to the Black Market. Looking around suspiciously as he did, making sure no one was following him, he entered through the hidden door, finding that he could use the medallion as a key instead of solving a different puzzle (of course he solved it anyway just for fun).

He cautiously made his way back down to the area he was in last night. "Hey! Black Raven! It's Luke! I'm back!" He called out as he reached the bottom of the area.

"I didn't think you'd actually return," The Raven spoke, appearing from behind Luke and slightly startling him.

"Of course I came back! Like I said I want to talk to you," Luke said while looking at the bird.

"You are…odd. Wanting to talk to the messenger of death," The Raven walked around Luke. "Either I am feared or hated, but you…you don't show either type of emotion around me even though you know your fate."

"Yes, well…I-I'm a bit more sad at that fact…I mean, I won't be able to see my friends and family…" He holds back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of him. "But…I'll have to enjoy as much time as I can with them…if I can."

The Raven was about to make a comment to this, but decided not to, just in case the boy would actually end up crying. Not that he didn't mind, just that he wouldn't know what to do if he did start to cry.

"Anyway," Luke said, wanting to change the subject and stop himself from crying, "Are you going to tell me who you are? You said you would."

"I said I might," The Raven quickly answered. "Though, I suppose seeing as you are to die, you could see how I really look like, not that anyone would believe you if you decided to tell them my true identity."

"You mean…you'll show me who you are…?" Luke was a bit stunned by this. He thought he have to answer a puzzle or do some sort of task for him before seeing the true Black Raven.

"Keep on asking and I'll decide not to. Now then…" The Black Raven stepped away from Luke and began to undo the inner part of his cloak, revealing his normal clothing underneath. He let the cloak fall to the floor and stopped, as he had to take off his mask. After a moment, the Raven took it off, revealing who he was. A young male, probably a few years older then Luke, with silver hair covering his left eye.

"I was given the name Crow at birth, though I'm more accustomed to the Black Raven as everyone here calls me that," He said while Luke stared at him.

"Y-You're…just a kid? Wait a minute…did you say your name was...Crow?" Luke asked starting to look a bit troubled.

"A kid? Me? Well, I am young, but yes. My name is Crow," he answered with a nod.

_Crow…Crow…why does that name sound so familiar? I feel like I know that name. But where have I heard it before?_

Luke's thoughts drifted to thinking of Crow and who he could possibly be. Crow rolled his eyes as he noticed him get lost in his thoughts. He decided he would put his cloak and mask back on, until he felt a hand grab onto his arm.

"Don't change! It's actually nice to see what you really look like, Crow," Luke said with a smile. Crow gave him an odd look, confused by his actions. He shrugged this off and moved Luke's hand off of him.

"Alright. As long as you don't touch me," Crow said a bit irritated, feeling a bit insecure without his Black Raven outfit on him.

"Crow…may I ask why you appear to those who are about to…pass? I mean, are you doing it on purpose or…?" Luke asked.

"I am only a messenger. I am simply warning them about their death and how close it is. Of course, all of the people here had to make up the various rumors about me being the cause of their deaths." He sighs as he shakes his head at this. "By doing such things and worrying over my appearance, these people here quicken their death. I am not the one at fault."

"I see…but why don't you talk to them. Warn them about what's going to happen! Maybe instead you could tell them how to avoid it," Luke spoke out. Crow shook his head.

"Even if I speak to them on how they will die, death is still unavoidable," Crow answered coldly. "If this is so you can avoid your death, it won't work, _Luke._"

"I know its unavoidable, Crow, but…I just wanted to know why. So you aren't a bad person at all. You're just…doing your job," Luke said, thinking he understood Crow a bit better now. "How do you know when or how this all happens? Do you get a vision?"

"Too many things revealed in one day! Return again tomorrow if you so wish to get more answers, Luke," Crow said as he once again walked up to Luke. That same pain in his head returned, instantly knocking him out.

Just like the previous time, Luke had woken up back in his bed, the medallion resting in his hand. Before anyone could ask him anything about his absence again, Luke ran straight to the library in Misthallery. He was hoping he could find information about the boy, Crow, though it would be a bit difficult in a library as he would only find information on the actual bird and not a boy. Luke considered going to the police department, but quickly thought against it. If he did, he'd have to meet with Jakes and he did not want deal with someone like him.

He thought about looking up information on the Black Raven. Though as he looked throughout the library, he couldn't find any reliable source. Then an idea came to Luke. Why not find some information on the Black Market? There had to be some sort of meaning to why Crow had chosen to stay there.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" Luke went up to the librarian. "Do you know where I would find anything on the Black Market?"

The librarian showed a twinge of sadness as he spoke the name. "Why would you need to know about the Black Market? Well, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt…" She wrote down where he could find something about the area. He thanked her and went over to the newspaper section, looking back through the newspapers of Misthallery, until he landed on the one he needed. Luke quickly read over the article.

"Fire incident ten years ago…Black Market…many injured…only a few died…" He gasped as he saw one of the pictures taken from the incident that day. "C-Crow…? But how…? He looks…the same…" In the picture, it showed the chaos going on that day, but one of the boys captured in the photograph was indeed Crow, who had yet to age.

_What exactly is he? He isn't human. Could he really be a death god? Or even some type of immortal being? Crow…what are you and why does your name still sound familiar to me…?_

* * *

_Note: So this was a very random idea I had decided to write out. It did take a while and well...here it is! XD The idea came as a distraction from writing out an essay =w=''' I planned this out as a oneshot, but thought of making it a twoshot now...though I can see it going on longer, I think I'll try to make it last only 2 or 3 chapters. I might have some info wrong in here, or missed something, but I wrote this without internet and didn't have my game on me...so yeah._


End file.
